1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, method and recording medium for controlling same, and in particular relates to an information processing apparatus, method and recording medium that makes it possible to sequentially reproduce only specific information from a plurality of information files, each of which includes a plurality of different types of information.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, use of electronic cameras that shoot the image of an object using a CCD or the like and that record the image in an internal memory or on removable memory cards or the like after converting the image into digital data has become common in place of cameras that use film. An image photographed with such an electronic camera may be reproduced immediately and displayed on the screen of an LCD or CRT or the like without going through the processes of development and printing, which are required by a conventional (film using) camera.
In addition, there are devices in which it is possible, after reproducing a specific image, to successively reproduce the succeeding images by operating an arrow key or the like.
However, it is impossible to successively reproduce only a specific type or a plurality of specified types of information contained in a plurality of information files that include one or more different types of information, for example image information and audio information.